Stupid Blair
by Elizabeth'sdoll
Summary: Blair chooses that day of all days to pick a new play thing and she makes an odd promise. Not sure if I'm going to continue..just a quick messy story a friend made me write. BlairxOC


The air around the school was thick and heavy...with love. _What a dreadful day. _I sighed and shook my head as I continued to my locker. I cursed the school for the type of lockers they had because as soon as I opened my locker, I was attacked with bits of papers and cards. I laughed when I opened one. It read:

Elizabeth,

How does it feel knowing that you'll be alone this Valentine's Day? You're such a freak!

I was more surprised they knew my name than anything else. Everyone knew that the freak with different hair every year wasn't going to have a date on February 14th, let alone any day of the year. _Tsk. Who cares?It's just an excuse for girls to get gifts and stuff their faces with chocolate. Dumb, stupid, stuck up- _A voice pulled me out my internal rant. "What?"

"Uhm, I asked if you should be lighting things on fire in school?" a timid, but large-breasted, girl asked me.

"Probably not."

"Then don't." Her tone suddenly didn't sound so timid.

"What do you want anyway? You seem like you have a chance at making it at this school. You probably don't want to be seen with me. So, if you have something to say, say it," I told her without looking from my pile of burning love. I felt a hand on my wrist and before I had a chance to grasp what was going on I felt metal against my back. "What the fu-" My words were cut off by a pair of soft lips against mine. _What the fuck is she doing? Who is this girl!_

She pulled away and a smile took her lips. "Elizabeth, my name is Blair. I've decided to make you my new play thing."

"Fuck off. I'm not a toy."

"Really, but I can make you do whatever I want."

"As if."

"Tell me you'll be my new toy." Before I had a chance to tell her to burn in hell her lips were on mine again, her hands on my wrists (which somehow managed to find themselves above me), her breasts against mine. Her warm tongue licked my bottom lip and I couldn't help but let her enter my mouth. I opened my eyes to see if anyone was looking but her purple hair hung on either side of my view, making a perfect curtain. Her tongue was soft and skilled, enticing a quiet moan to escape my throat. _Shit. _I felt soft skin on my stomach. _When did she get her hand under my shirt? _Her hand traced and softly tugged at my bellybutton piercing then snaked its way down to the edge of my pants. She tugged but made no move to enter. Her lips left mine, leaving behind a tingle. In my ear she repeated her command in a warm, seductive voice, "Tell me you'll be my new toy." Her hand left my pant line and captured my wrist again. The lack of her touch was cruel.

"I...I'll be your new toy..." I murmured, my face turning a brighter shade of red than it already was.

"Good. Meet me here after school. You're coming home with me." She let go of my completely and walked away without a second glance at me.

I somehow managed to keep the strength in my shaking legs. _Damn, who does she think she is? Why did I even come to school today? _A piece of paper clinging to the inside of my locker caught my attention. "I must of missed one." I pulled it off and read it.

Elizabeth,

I WILL make you mine. You're too cute not to be mine.

Love Blair 3

I lit this note by itself, worthy of a match to itself. After all the notes were dead, I went about my normal school day: sitting, waiting, sleeping, repeat. When the final bell for the day rang, I went to my locker to retrieve my things. At the sight of the lockers, the morning's events became fresh in my mind. _Should I wait for her? _There was nothing saying I had to go with her. I could just go home and do nothing for the rest of the day. _I want to see what she can do with that tongue. _Wait, what the hell!?

"What a good toy!" a voice that could only belong to Blair said as a hand wrapped around my waist. "Let's go, toy."

"I have a name you know."

"Fine. Let's go, Lizzy."

"Whatever." The walk to Blair's house was quite. I walked a couple steps behind her, watching her purple hair bounce as she walked. _Why does she want me? How many other girls could she have picked? Why am I going with her. Probably because I have nothing better to do with my life. _I sighed out loud but I continued to follow her. The breeze was warm and carried the scent of late spring with it. I listened to the click clack of Blair's black boots on the cement. _Jeez, how much long- Oww!_

"Hey, stop thinking about what we'll do together and watch where you're going. We're here." Blair pointed to an apartment building. "We're the third floor, meet me up there while I get the mail."

"But, what room?"

"Just wait for me at the stairs."

"O-okay." _Why am I listening to her? _She disappeared into a hallway, so I headed up the stairs to wait like a good toy. _Man, what the fuck am I doing? Maybe it's the tits. Maybe it's the way her tongue feels..whatever._

"Hey, you," a voice said from behind me. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here alone? Someone might...do somethin' to ya," an obviously male voice whispered into my ear. He placed a hand on my thigh.

"Look don't-"

I was cut off by a very angry looking Blair. "Get the fuck off, Spirit. This toy belongs to me." Spirit backed off but didn't hide himself fucking me with his eyes. "Come on, this way." Blair headed to the left side of the hallway and stopped at door labeled 513. She unlocked and opened the door and let me in. It was a very simple and purple apartment. There was a kitchen, a small living room with a couch. Blair took hold of my wrist and led me down a very short hallway and into the only bedroom in the house. In it was a large bed with a purple comforter that I was forcefully pushed onto. _What's up with me being forced to do things recently? _Not that it mattered. Once Blair's lips touched mine I became a good toy and parted my lips, inviting her skilled tongue into my mouth. I felt my hands start to unbutton the shirt Blair barely had on and her hands worked on pulling off my skirt. _ What am I doing? _Her warm skin on mine. _Tell her to stop... _My hand slipping under her skirt. _Dammit, snap out of it. _"Tell me what you want."

"B...Blair..." I moaned, her fingers finding a sensitive spot. I wanted nothing more than for this purple-haired demon to fuck me. Through eyes heavy with lust I saw a smile on her lips.

"Nope, not a good enough answer." She flicked her tongue across the skin on my neck, pulled off my shirt, and licked down to my chest. Her tongue ran over a nipple and a shivered, which she took as a sign to begin sucking rather roughly on it. Her free hand went to my other nipple and rubbed it gently. As she pleasured my breasts her other hand rubbed under my skirt. "Tell me what you want," she whispered against my skin.

"I...I want you to fuck me..."

"Good toy." As she said this, a felt a finger slip inside me, causing me to gasp. "Mmm..you're so tight Lizzy. You wouldn't happen to be a virgin, would you?" Her tone wasn't teasing, it was..lustful.

_ She could tell by just sticking a finger in!? Crap. _I managed a nod.

"Good, then I'll really make you mine. I won't be gentle." She forced a second finger in with the other, moving them in and out (to her word) not gently. It hurt for a moment but after I let out a half-moan half-gasp as her fingers hit a spot inside me that sent a shiver through my body and gave me a weird feeling in my stomach. Then she answered the question I so wanted the answer to: her amazing soft and warm tongue ran over my clit. Her fingers didn't stop moving in and out of me as her tongue skillfully massaged me. Her fingers stopped the barrage on that sensitive spot and her tongue stopped as well. She smiled at the disappointment that was clear in my eyes. "Don't move." She got up and rummaged through a dresser. When she returned, she held in her hand a small purple thing.

"What the hell is that?" I asked confused. Whatever it was looked plastic and... _and not her._

"It'll feel good, I promise." She kissed my lips not too forcefully and I felt something cold between my legs.

"It's...cold..." I managed between kisses. She ignored me and a quiet buzzing could be heard and suddenly a sharp pain came. My hand went to her shoulder as to push her off but she only pressed harder on my lips. _"It'll feel good, I promise." _I kept my hand on her shoulder but stopped resisting. She pushed the little plastic thing deeper, again finding that spot, inciting a moan from my throat. She slid it out a little, then pushed back in harder. Again and again she did this. The hand that rested on her shoulder took hold of her long hair tightly. "F..fuck.."

"Does it feel good? Come for me, Elizabeth," she whispered, the use of my full name by her in that tone making the pleasure I was already feeling feel twice as good.

"Blair...oh my god..!" I almost screamed. The pleasure was overwhelming. It left me breathless. Shaken. And it left Blair smiling.

Her tongue ran my length and she smiled. "You taste like a virgin."

"Sh-shut up..."

"Take a shower." She pointed to the door across from the bed. So I obeyed, like a good toy. I leaned against the wall of the shower as the warm water soothed my tense muscles. _I'll text mom and tell her I'm staying at a friend's. _After a few more minutes I got and put on the clothes Blair had given me to wear. _They smell like her. _

I walked through the hallway and into the living room to find Blair. There she was, sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat next to her then laid my head on her lap. "Hey, Blair."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be your toy."

"I know."

"But I have a condition."

"Oh?"

"I have to be your only toy."

"Are you asking to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you?"

"Alright, alright. You'll be my only toy."


End file.
